Entwined
by Danata Niall
Summary: Jane tries to leave Thornfield only to return. How I think things should have ended. Based on both book and TV series. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: **Nothing **relating to Jane Eyre belongs to me at all, what so ever

Jane Eyre

"I have to leave Thornfield"

Jane collapsed as the words she had spoken to her beloved Edward only hours before her, hit her like a storm. How could she leave him when she loved him so? But she already had. Now, as the pale dawn awakened, she was already miles from Thornfield Hall on foot. Miles from Him.

What choice do I have, she thought. He is married to another woman! How can I live a life of sin? Her grey day dress, buttoned high, was already soaked at the hem as she walked the sodden past, her bonnet doing little to protect her from the dismal weather. Her lithe figure seemed nothing more than a ghost lost in the fog.

"Jane!"

She felt like she was going mad. Mere hours from him heading no-where and she could already hear his voice in her mind. Could she really do this? I must, she resolved.

Hoof beats sounded, breaking out of her reverie. Who would be riding at this time in the morn? She stepped carefully off the path to allow the rider past and turned only to see a great black stallion rear at her and faulter, tossing the rider to the ground before snorting, leaving tendrils of condensation from his nose.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked picking up her wet skirts, and dashing toward the fallen man.

"Always spelling my horse" came a deep voice, smooth as velvet "Did I not say you are indeed a witch, my dear Jane"

"Mr Rochester?" she gasped and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Mrs Fairfax had seen a lot of occurrences in her many years at Thornfield Hall. But none had scared her as much as the sight of Mr Rochester now. He had woken her in the early hours of the morning shouting for Miss Eyre before riding out in a frenzy. Now though as he stood before her in the foyer, she was greeted by the site of Jane lying limp in his arms, both drenched from the storm that now raged.

"A hot bath, blankets, fresh clothes" he barked "Immediately!"

His strong arms held her slight figure easily as he carried her to her room in powerful strides, as Mrs Fairfax ran a head of him clutching her dress over her heart as panic tried to grip her. Immediately a bath was drawn and a fire stoked to add warmth to the room.

"She is so pale"

"Mrs Fairfax, your commentary is neither useful nor accepted. Silence woman and get that poor child warm."

The old woman fidgeted with her bonnet anxiously, looking worriedly toward Miss Eyre, her usually tightly braided hair now spilling about her white features.

"Well" Mr Rochester demanded, running a impatient hand through his unruly mane,

"Sir, It would be ill advised of me to unclothe her whilst you are still in entrance." she said timidly and when he merely glared she grew frustrated. "Mr Rochester! This poor girl needs warmth. Remove yourself from this chamber Immediately!"

Whether it was shock from the her scolding him, or his shock for Jane she would not know, but he whirled in a terrible rage, and with a look to challenge the thunder that roared over head, he hastened from the room, closing the door with an almighty heave that seemed to make her very bones jolt.

Her attention though, quickly hastened to Jane.

She hurriedly removed her drenched day dress discarding it to one side, where it was immediately forgotten and in her underdress, had Grace help her place Jane in the hot water. Graces bulky form was slow to collect the fresh blankets and towels, and when she returned Mrs Fairfax was cradling Jane's head in her hands and pressing a warm flannel to her forehead.

"Please wake up Miss Eyre. The master needs you" . He always has, she added silently


	3. Chapter 3

-1_She stirred briefly, enveloped in darkness, yet she felt safe, warm. She was vaguely aware of being jostled about lightly and the steady beating of a heart that was not her own, yet seemed to beat in time with steady rhythm to her own. _

"_Jane, please my dear Janet. Hold on my love………."_

_The voice was jagged and seemed to fade in and out and then everything faded away._

Waking slowly Jane was shocked to see Mr Rochester. She was in her bed, in her room at Thornfield Hall, and here he was, sat by her fire, asleep by all means. His overcoat was discarded, where she knew not, and he was slouched in his black breeches and an wrinkled white dress shirt. His black hair was untamed and yet Jane could not help the small smile that came to her lips.

"…_do you think me handsome……"_

"…_.no sir.."_

She looked down at herself and saw she was in her ivory nightwear and ivory over gown. She looked around slowly. How had she come to be here she did not know. The last thing she remembered was walking and walking, away from Thornfield Hall, away from Edward.

She greedily drank from the pitcher on her mahogany side table and wiped her weary eyes. Everything was so confusing. Yet as Jane sat there watching his sleeping form, she realised their happiness was not that long ago as it now seemed, and she was flooded by memories coming back to her. All he had to do was whisper in her ear, kiss her…..she knew she would love him unconditionally. She felt so hollow without him. How had the situation become so dire?

If only she could forget and start again, but Jane was a smart woman and would not fool her plain self. It was impossible to change the events of the pasts and she was a firm believer in making the best of a situation. _Yet I ran, _she thought, _and now here I am again, back exactly where I started_,

With Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I would like to add nothing in relation to Jane Eyre is mine at all what so ever. And also I would like to thank you for your reviews. I will try to update more frequently and make the chapters longer. So here it goes. And I forgot to mention, Italics are representing past events, previous to Jane's running away - Danata**

"_I daresay quite the contrary Mr Rochester"_

_He quirked an eyebrow at her._

"_Mr Rochester now is it…Miss Eyre?"_

"_And if Adele was to hear me call you Edward, what of it then Sir?"_

_She smiled at his retort. The air was chill so they had taken a supper in the library once Jane had finished the little Parisian Adele's, schooling. As usual Edward had to intrude and use his vast knowledge of the world to provide a fascinating insight, even though he knew Adele would hardly be able to understand the context of his speech. Jane as usual had been rapt as she listened, not to the words he was speaking, but to the deep timbre in his voice, and the ever evident amusement laced in his voice. They knew she was mesmerized, but he as always was want to act in earnest. _

"_Daydreaming again Miss Eyre!" he said slapping his knee and standing, arms behind his back. "Well who ever would have thought it!"_

"_Is that mocking I detect sir?" she asked also standing, expressionless._

"_Not at all. You I would not mock Jane. Merely force to endure my sarcasm. And pray tell" he asked "What do you find as amusing as to smile in such a manner at I, your employer" he said in jest._

_He was trying not to smile "Sir, for though you think yourself champion at besting others you seem to forget that I am your equal. You yielded"_

"_I bloody well did not" he huffed and then cocked his head to one side "What did I yield to"_

"_You called me Jane" she smiled "And you were trying so valiantly to refer to me as Miss Eyre."_

"_Yes, well…..I always did say you were a witch you know"_

_She smiled dipping her head and he gently rested a gloved finger under her chin and inclined for her to look at him. "Perhaps you are not a witch, my Janet, but perhaps….an Enchantress." he said softly and stared into her eyes with an unwavering intensity, as though nothing else existed in these quiet moments except her. _

_He trailed his finger along her jaw line and brushed a thumb gently across her cheekbone and she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his breath and his barely inaudible sigh, just before his lips enveloped her in a promising caress._

"_An Enchantress indeed" he breathed, slowly breaking away. "Alas, I can hear Miss Fairfax approaching" he said, his voice still soft as ash before he straightened and kissed her hand before bowing and exiting._

_She sighed flopping back into the seat at his hasty departing, but could not help the smile that graced her plain features._

"_Good night" she whispered "……..Edward"_


	5. Chapter 5

-1Jane was woken by the sound of a tray being placed shakily on the bedside. She slowly opened her eyes to see a rather pale Mrs Fairfax.

"Jane, you are awake!" she smiled "Thank Heavens child. I thought the fever might take you"

"How long have I been asleep. How did he find me?" she asked taking in her surroundings. She was in her room at Thornfield Hall. The heavy drapes were opened revealing it was morning.

"Child, the master rode after you and brought you home, and you were taken ill. You have been in this bed a week."

"Is Adele well? And Master Rochester? Grace and ……." She stopped short at the look that had come across the old woman's face.

_She doesn't know, why hasn't he told her, _Miss Fairfax thought and poured Jane a hot cup of herbal tea helping her sit. "We are all as well as to be expected Miss Eyre. Now do you feel well enough to drink this."

Jane nodded and Miss Fairfax bustled out. "I will be back shortly. Rest"

Nodding Jane bid her farewell and ignoring the request swung her pale slender legs over the side of the mahogany bed. She felt a wave of dizziness and braced herself on the post and stood shakily as she got her bearings and the dizzy spell past. She looked at her self in the mirror and grimaced. She looked ghastly. Her hair was everywhere, the usually tame auburn tresses a violent storm around her. If she had the energy she would have laughed.

She took a sip of the herbal tea, a foul concoction and made her way to the wardrobe, opening the window on the way, the fresh air immediately perking her up. Jane smiled seeing all her clothing neatly pressed and just waiting for her tired form. She selected a lilac day dress and after almost falling out of the window, managed to slide into the thing and bent to add her soft black leather boots. She brushed her hair, dissecting each tangle and knot and fastening it in a bun with a few loose locks cascading down her ivory neck. She added black lace fingerless gloves to keep off any immediate chill and made the bed when Mrs Fairfax came bustling in. For the first time Jane noticed because of the elderly woman's rounded form she had to enter with the tray side ways. Jane had never noticed this before, and she found it odd she should notice now.

"Miss Eyre, what are you doing out of bed and dressed no less!!!"

"Mrs Fairfax" she began in her soft voice "I need air to get better. I wish to take a stroll in the gardens"

"But you have just awoken after a fever Jane. I hardly think it wise"

Then she remembered who else was wondering the grounds this early morning .

"Go on Child, but wear a shawl or you'll catch a death of chill."

"Oh Thank you Mrs Fairfax" she grinned and bustled out.

"Jane….." she began "Why did you try and leave Thornfield"

"How could I stay knowing the man I was meant to be wed to was already married."

"And now?" she asked

"I go for my walk" Jane replied quietly and departed, the spring in her step now gone as she pondered on her future. Yes, she was back now, but Edward was still married, she could not wed him, and would he want to after she had fled him. He was a complex man, of that was certain. How would he react to her when they crossed paths next. With an air of authority, she mused. Stepping out into the large gardens that surrounded Thornfield hall, she descended the stone steps that led to the path by the river, which she followed, a thousand thoughts whirring through her head. She stopped at a large log that had somehow come to be there, and sat in silence, watching the swans swimming between the lily pads, the dew drops clinging to the grass, the birds that twittered in the rushes.

Instead of the joy that usually filled Jane when she was enveloped in nature, a haunting feeling overcame her.

_I've ruined everything_, she thought. She was so lost in thought and guilt she didn't notice the figure standing only a few feet away listening to her quiet scolding

"Silly child Jane Eyre, foolish, insolent child." she chided herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next chapter will be longer i promise. Sorry for not updating but ive been ill in hospital and only got home today. Thank you for those who have take the time to review. The next chapter will be for you._

_Lilac always suited you Jane_, Edward mused as he stood mere feet from Jane listening to her scolding. He had been terrified when he had woken to find her departed. For a fleeting instant he had thought Martha may have brought harm to her, but even more terrifying was the fact she had decided to leave Thornfield, to leave him and now here she was before him.

"You have always been a foolish child Jane." He watched as she jumped up and whirled round facing him.

"Ed..Edward" she gasped. Here he was stood before, hands clasped behind his back as he meandered over to stand beside her, head held high.

"I see you have taken a liking to our swans Janet, I daresay thought that they are utterly deceiving. White as snow, and just as pure are the innocent creatures, but they flee uncompromisingly at any sign of cold or danger, some not returning each year, due to the shadow of danger they always perceive. If only they would return they would see all is safe for them at Thornfield hall. The Fox that so valiantly tried to ensnare them was beaten by their wings."

He looked at her then for a long moment, pretending not to see the tears in her eyes. He merely inclined his head to one side as though in lack of her response. Inside though he was in turmoil. The woman he loved more than all the world was stood here before him and here he was acting indifference, when every bone in his body screamed at him to take her in his arms.

Awkwardly she smoothed the wrinkles from her dress, so she could avert her gaze, and so he could not see the tears that now fell.

"Why do you cry Jane" he asked smoothly, the deep timbre of his voice softening his words.


	7. Chapter 7

-1"Apologies sir" Jane replied, voice barely a whisper. The air seemed colder between them and both new it was not just the crisp morning air. "yet…. I still feel slightly pale. I must retire."

"Jane, wait there is….."

Edward paused and turned once again to gaze across the water, so eerily still. How on earth was he meant to brooch the subject. He unconsciously ran a hand through his thick dark hair. Jane watched him curiously, watched his eyes as beautiful as dawn breaking, his proud features furrowed slightly as he stood, looking perplexed, his hair becoming lightly mussed from the breeze. Poor Edward. Why had the gods chosen to play such a cruel game with their hearts. Jane, who herself had never know love but loved without hesitation, and Edward… woman loved him, woman all over Europe, yet he himself had been unable to love. And then what they had, had been taken away by a cruel twist of fate.

"Martha is dead"

Jane looked up sharply, and his voice, though soft as ash, seemed to pierce through her. She was silent, knowing not what to say as a million emotions rushed through her. Jane was a simple creature by nature and now knew not how to react. Martha was dead, which meant Edward was no longer married, they could be together!. But as soon as the thought entered her mind it vanished. Poor, ill Martha. A soul had departed from their lives and despite the after-math, Jane still felt saddened by the death of another living being.

"I am sorry to hear that sir" she said sincerely meeting his eyes.

"sorry?" he said in a suddenly, looking bemused and unhappy as he turned to face her. "My dear Jane, Why pray tell are you sorry for that madwoman!" .

Edward turned his back to her as if to leave and Jane's heart sank, but in an instant he had turned to face her again and seized her and held her against him, and shook her once gently.

"How can you be sorry? When the one thing that was keeping us apart, that caused you to flee is gone. Do you not see we can be together now Jane and you are sorry. I can hardly believe my ears!"

"She was a living person, with a heart and a soul just like you and I sir. I mourn her departure as I would any others, as should you sir."

"She was an animal. I was awoken to find her in your chambers" he said walking to the embankment, hands clasped behind his back, as though talking to himself. "I thought she had taken you. The hour was early still and everything was in ruin, the curtains pulled down, the bedding shredded, furniture slashed by the knife she held in her hands, the knife she had managed, to use amongst your being. I subdued her in the tower and rode to find you. When I brought you back you were unconscious and that old spinster banished me so I went….I went to find her. When I did she was standing on the battlements. I tried to stop her Jane…..Alas I was too late. Their was no funeral here nor have I mourned her. Her brother came for her immediately to take her home."

"May God give rest to her soul" came Jane's response. "and may you finally find peace in yours", she added in a barely audible sigh. "Now" she said in a clearer voice "I will return to collect my thoughts sir, and to mourn the late Martha Rochester properly and respectfully."

He merely sighed and walked away from her toward the grand oak, and Jane took her silent tears with her and once again entered Thornfield Hall.

However, the weight she had expected to have been lifted, now seemed to weigh more heavily on her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

-1A/N - Sorry it is so short and I havent updated in a while. I was in hospital AGAIN, but I think im all clear now and can get on with Entwined. Its been driving me insane not being updated. There may be a few more short chaps till im clear but then there will be plenty of Jane and Rochester (melts)

Once safely inside her room Jane felt her world spinning. She was dead, that meant he was no longer happy. Yet Jane refused to allow herself to feel any form of joy at the woman's death, Yes, she had not been of sound mind, but at least not she had been to returned to thou father who art in heaven. Silently Jane sat at the foot of her bed and produced her bible and began to recite from the bible.

Edward passed Jane's room, his temper having risen now completely calm. He paused hearing her recite a biblical passage. His poor Jane who felt she was lacking in this world, yet he, who had an abundant of riches, was so much less that she was at this moment. She was praying for a woman who had acted upon her own being, she was praying for a woman who caused her no happiness…. In that moment he found himself falling in love with her all over again, while he returned to his room, where he sat in shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone.

Firstly I would like to apologise in the huge gap between updating, and how long it has been since I have updated.

As some of you know I was in bad health, that continued far longer than expected, which is why I haven't updated in what seems like forever and a day (and that's an understatement!)

I would just like to say thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed and how nice you have all been, not only those who have reviewed but those to that have wished me good health also.

Im back in action in the next few weeks and hope to finish these fics off – as they are long over due lol

Dani x


End file.
